dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 (BH version)
:This article is about the "what if scenario" adaptation of the manga chapter that was added to the volume 33, for the continuation that has Future Dabra coming go here Author's note : this is my retelling of the "History of Trunks" special, with elements based on the manga (Trunks is SSJ before Gohan is killed) and the anime (Gohan has two arms) versions set in a what if universe in which Gohan did not die, met Videl and they had Pan, enjoy Sorry for any grammar mistakes, english is not my native speech Chapter 1 Somewhere in an alternative universe: It was an year since Goku defeated Freeza, the Z warriors waitied for his return and thus, one day Freeza returned! "That is Earth Papa" - said Freeza, "soon i will kill that annoying monkey!" On Earth The Warriors were shocked, Vegeta blamed Kakarotto for not finishing Freeza off. The Z Warriors then prepared for Freeza's arrival but suddedly Goku returned! He tells Freeza - "Haven't you learn your lesson yet?", Goku turned into a SSJ1 and killed both Freeza and his father, the Z warriors greet him, and Vegeta asks how he come back so fast "Teleportation!" - he says. Years have passed, sadly Goku cauth a heart virus and died. But sometime after that, Future Goten was born Elsewhere in space. "Son we're just arrived in Gohan universe just as you asked" - said a voice " excellent dad! I see Kakarotto is dead, time to make my plan" - said the child, "Yes my son...........O_o" "What is it daddy?" "O_o" "OK Pan time for some practice (goes SSJ)" Said Gohan to a little girl in his GI "Papa can I turn blonde like you did?" said the girl "Hahaha that's impossible honey, i and your babysitter weren't a SSJ when.........." Suddenly the girl turned SSJ, Gohan shocked said "O_o Pan how did you go SSJ at such a young age?!" to which Pan replied "I don't know, I just can do it, hehe", "Oh" (Vision ends) "What did you see dad?" Said the child "Gohan will have a dauther Pan my son" said the father "excellent, time to recuit him and ressurect Tullece and Raditz". Back on Earth, the city was attacked by #17 and #18, all of Z warriors except Piccolo and Tenshinhan died, 13 years have passed since that day. "Dammit those cyborgs!" said Gohan agnirly, hopeless "Mr. Piccolo what should we do?" "There is a place called the room of spirit and time, you, Goten and Trunks should train there" said Piccolo "thank you mr. Piccolo" Our heroes fly towards Karin's tower, meeting Bora, Upa and #8, Goku's long lost friend, along the way, then they finally arraved. God greet them "Ah! So you're Goku's son please come right in in the Room of spirit of time, but renember, you can only go 48 hours in this place and only two people can go at once" Upon entering the RoSaT Goten and Trunks were shocked about the gravity, but menaged to overcalm it, after a day they left but.... "Raditz!" said Gohan meeting his uncle one again. "Nephew nice to see you again! Now die!" "You never beat us kid" said Tullece, "Who are you?!" asked Gohan "I'm Tullece, i met your pop on his way to Namek, but was killed by him" "Oh but you guys can't beat us" Said Gohan smirking, turning SSJ and killing them both "Mr. Gohan what were those guys?" Asked Trunks "There were my uncle and some guy looking like my father, but weird part is, they should be dead!" "Do you know what could happened?" Asked Trunks "I don't know, but i don't like the feel of this" replied Gohan Chapter 2 "Your power is above normal level, now good luck" said God "Thank you" said Gohan. Meanwhile before facing the cyborgs............. "Finally we can beat them mr. Gohan" Said Trunks but Gohan didn't answer, instead he knocked him cold, Goten asked his older brother with tears "Big brother, why did you did this" Gohan knocked Goten too "Sorry Trunks and little brother, but i don't know if i can beat them, if i can't and die, stay alive for me" Gohan then flies off to the city. "Dammit why can't the dragon balls doesn't work?" Said #17 "Maybe we should ask Kurilin before killing him" said #18, then Gohan apeared. "Oh Son Gohan? What brings you here? You wanna die?!" Said #17, Gohan answered "This time i kill you Cyborgs!" #17 answered "Kill us? Funny, last time i didn't used even half of my power, this time i will use it and you will die!" Gohan punches #17 in the balls "What the fuck?! How is that even possible?! You didn't got that much power before" Gohan smirks "Hehe i don't tell you" Gohan then proceeds to ripp #17, his lower body is gone, leaving only his organs intact "Ow the pain, everything's in pain" Gohan agrily said "that's what you get for killing innocent people you pile of shit!" Gohan finished him off "O_o" #18 is shocked "And now it's your turn bitch!" Gohan kicks #18 in the face and then kills her with a KI blast. "whew it's over" Suddedly Gohan sensed a KI fadding "What the? Some KI is gone! What's going on here?! And i can sense another KI and....a KI similair to my father? What? I must get Trunks and Goten awake" Chapter 3 It was a while as Gohan killed Lazuli and Lapis, suddedly he sense a KI fadding Meanwhile in the scenery, some monster was "drinking" a human with a moustache alive - Hahaha killing some humans, perfect, well not yet but i will be, now where that girl go? Back to Gohan - Trunks, little brother wake up! (Trunks and Goten woke up) "Huh master Gohan where are the Cyborgs?" - Gohan answered - "they're dead but i sense a KI fadding quick we must see what's wrong (Gohan senses KI) what the, why i'm sensing my father's KI? And mr. Piccolo's? And mr. Vegeta's O_o. OK Trunks, little brother, let's fly" (the flew away towards the KI) meanwhile in the city a girl screamed, "leave me alone you already killed my papa, what do you want with me?" The monster answered - "nothing, i keep you alive, i'm hungry but my masters told me to keep you alive" - the girl is shocked, suddedly Gohan, Goten and Trunks apeared - Ah Son Gohan! Perfect timing - Gohan angrily says - Who are you and why are i'm feeling my dad's KI from you? - the monster explained - "I'm Cell, i have Son Goku's, Vegeta's, Piccolo's, Freeza's and King Cold's cells" - Gohan is shocked - "but let's stop talking about me, i will eat Goten and Trunks now and there's nothing you..........." - Gohan got Cell offguard and fleed. Meanwhile in Gohan's hideout - "Thank you for saving me mister" - said the girl - "there's too soon to say "thank you" BTW what's your name?" - Gohan asked - "Videl" - said the girl - and yours? - Gohan, Son Gohan - answered Gohan and Videl said - "Cool name, i'm gonna call you master Gohan for saving my life" - Goten added "Cool i always wanted a big sister" Gohan blushed, but asked - "so what's your story?" - "That monster killed my papa Mark" (Flashback) Videl i take care of him, you run! - Said Mark - But papa! - said Videl - DO IT! - screamed Mark - OK OK - Cell aproached Mark - Ah so you're Mark i'm gonna eat you now. (Videl escaped) (End flashback) "And that's the story" - said Videl - suddendly a male voice said - "i can help you" - "who said that?" - asked Gohan - suddendly a tall man with a green armor apeared he told - "i'm #16, Android created by Dr. Gero" - Gohan angrily yells - What, there are more of you artifical humans?! - Gohan attacked but it was no use - *pant pant* dammit! - Trunks asked Gohan - "master Gohan maybe we should trust him, afterall, he's our last hope", "Um huh, Trunks is right" added Goten - Gohan agreeded and they flew towards Cell (Videl in Gohan's arms) "Ah you're back and i see you brouth a traitor with you, perfect" - "Cell! you will harm no one else!" - said #16 - "Simple words from a simple man!" - Cell laughed but he was punched by #16's rocket punch - Ow - Cell screamed in pain - "I will now end this! Hell flash!" - #16 opened his hands and released a beam from it, Cell was reduced to ashes - "Wow thanks #16" - suddedly a voice spoke - "bravo Gohan i'm impressed" (Who can be this misterious person?) Chapter 4 "I'm sensing a huge KI from him!" said Gohan in his mind "Hehe no need to be so kind Gohan" Gohan is shocked, "I see my plan worked hehe Mark is dead and you survived, (sees Goten) my my it seems even Goten is here too", Videl shocked said "Wait! You want to tell me, it's becuase of you, my papa died?" "Oh don't be so sad, in my universe your dad is a pain in the butt" Videl couldn't handle the insult but Gohan stops her then continues "Why are you here?! Take control the planet?! Becuase i will protect it, even if my body turns to dust", the kid smiles "hehe i'm happy to hear that, but since the cyborgs killed the evil humans i don't need it" Gohan shocked asks "What are you talking about, there were good people that the cyborgs killed", the kid nearly in shock says "hehe nice try Gohan" Gohan continues "How do you know my name and again who are you" The kid smiles "I'm Bartek the great demon prince, and how do i know you? Well let's say you father is my cousin" Gohan is shocked, Bartek then continues (Flashback) "I met Lapis and Lazuli on my first landing to this universe" "Who are you brat?! Ready to die?!" Said Lapis, Bartek added "Hehe you really are cocky i like that, i have a suprise for you, you will let Tenshinhan and Piccolo jr leave and i will tell you about the dragon balls" Lazuli said "And what will you do if we say no?" Bartek shoots a KI blast which destroys a city without any effort, the cyborgs are shocked and agreeded (Flashback over) Gohan is shocked, Bartek continues "Anyway Gohan you're very value for me, join me and we will rule the universe, you can eat as much as you like" Gohan says "I'll would rather die than do that" Bartek smirks "Heh very well" Suddedly Gohan's tail regrow "My tail, it grew back" Gohan is shocked, Bartek continues "Brother! Come to me and full nelson Gohan" Gohan is shocked as he felt a KI smiliar to..........Tullece! "Wha?" "Now kid show me the true power of a saiyan" said "Tullece" Gohan is shocked and Bartek uses the power ball "?!". "Lord Gohan!" Said Videl upon seeing Gohan as a giant monkey who gone bananas and destroyed everything in sight "Haha yes show me the true power of the saiyans Gohan" said Bartek, Trunks nearly in tears says "Mister Gohan, please stop!" and Goten added "Big brother!!" also in tears. Trunks then renembers his mother tale about Goku when he transformed into this creature, he then used his sword to cut Gohan's tail thus Gohan returned to normal......albeit fully naked. Bartek said "Impressive Trunks, i see you can handle yourselfs from now on" Gohan barely speaks "From now?" Have a happy baby you two!" Gohan and Videl blushed. A month later, Videl came to Gohan to let him train her and teach her about KI so she can protect herself if the next treat comes, wearing a somewhat hot outfit (Her t-shirt is taken out, and she spots a red bandana on her head) "Here's my training outfit, you like it Lord Gohan?", Gohan blushed and Trunks is speechless, while Goten doesn't cared about it Later that year, Gohan & Videl's child was born in hospital "So my lord what should we call our dauther?" Said Videl "I'm named after "rice" so maybe "bread"? Gohan told the idea which made Videl happy, meanwhile in the afterlife Goku, Mark and Miguel watch theire new born granddauther Chapter 5 10 years have passed since Future Pan was born to Gohan and Videl, Goten now started to wear a barechest baring jacket to match his new sister in law style. They decided to go to the main timeline to warn Goku and the others of the Androids, but first Gohan decided to train his dauther Pan "OK dear, i'm sure Trunks and your uncle told you all about the training" Pan smiles "yep daddy i know" "OK (Gohan turns SSJ) Time for some practice" Pan was amazed by this transformation "Papa, can i turn blond like you did?" Gohan is shocked "Blond? You mean SSJ, Hahahaha sorry honey but that's" Then Gohan watched in fear as his 10 year dauther, turned into a Super Saiyan without any problem, Gohan asked his dauther "Pan how did you go SSJ at such a young age?!" Pan happily answered "I don't know, I just can do it, hehe" Gohan tried to keep calm "Okaaaaaaaay, let's go to the past to meet your grandpa" Panny is excited Once there, Mecha Freeza apeared on Earth, he sents his henchman to kill the humans but where sliced by Trunks "Who the hell are you?! Why are you here?" Freeza angrily asked "We are here to kill you" said the future gang, Freeza looked at Gohan "You look similiar to Goku Son are you related to him?!" King Cold asked "What's a Goku Son?" Freeza answered "that's the name of the person that hurt me papa" Gohan cut the speech "Well since you're gonna die, i'll tell you, i'm Gohan Son, Goku's son" (Piccolo jr is shocked) Freeza laughs at this and sends his henchmen "Honey, little brother, take care of them" said Gohan to his wife and little brother. Videl sliced all of Freeza's henchmen and Goten destroyed Freeza's ship "I'm impressed brat, but your father "defeated" me with SSJ, i doubt you can do it" Freeza started to laugh, but Gohan, Goten, Pan and Trunks turned into a Super saiyans "So this is a SSJ?" Cold said "Now Freeza! Die" said Future Gohan and easily killed Freeza and his father, elsewhere Vegeta said "Ass wipe" in frustration that THREE new SSJ apeared and not him. The Future then went to the Z warriors, Kurilin asked "Thank you for killing Freeza, but who are you?" Gohan wanted to answer but he renember Bartek's words "OK this is multiverse so i don't think changing history will erase you guys from existence, however, i suggest you talk about your story to Piccolo jr and Goku only" Gohan said to Kurilin "Sorry i can't say, can i talk to mr. Piccolo for a minute?" Tenshinhan is shocked "Huh? How do you know Piccolo's name?" Gohan didn't answer Elsewhere Piccolo jr talks to Gohan "So i heard you're my pupil Gohan, but who are those other persons?" Gohan responded "Hehe, this long haired woman is my wife Videl, the little girl is my dauther, and the purple boy is my pupil Trunks, of course the boy is my younger brother - Goten" Piccolo is shocked but is glad to hear that. After that they returned to the Z warriors to wait for Goku, once he arrived, Piccolo jr told him, the "stranger" wants to talk to him, once there Gohan told him everything about the future treat "Androids huh? I'm so excited, BTW who are you, you have a similar KI to my son Gohan" Gohan happily responed "Well dad, i'm your son from the future, and this is your grandduther Pan and my wife Videl" Goten kindly reminded his big brother to intruduce himself too "Oh and this is your other son - Goten" Goku is happy to met his dauther-in-law, other son and grandauther "Well off we go, please don't die father" Trunks gaves him a medicine Back in the Future world, Bartek's ship comes to take the future gang to his castle for a invitation "So you must be hungry, i ask my dad to make you food" Suddendly Gohan saw Evil Bardock "Dad?" Bardock happily responded "Hehe i'm your grandpa's clone, here have some vegetarian ramen" While the Future gang where eating, Evil Kakarotto comes to visit his "sons" "So you're my brother's sons from the future? Nice to meet you guys, my little brother really respects you, but Goten not so much" Bartek blushes "Shut up Kakarotto!" Gohan is shocked "What? You're my uncle?!" Bartek said "Well of course, but adoptive" After the meal "So i offer you to join my multiverse tournament, you will met many other persons" Gohan is excited to know that, althought Goten deniden the offer since he wanted to help Bulma and his mother rebuild the city Bidding the future universe farewell, Evil Bardock got a vision about Dabra and Buu coming to their universe and how Gohan went SSJ3 "Interesting" said Bartek Character status *Future Goku (Died of heart virus) *Future Gohan (Main character) *Future Goten (Main character) *Future Pan (Born to Gohan and Videl) *Future Vegeta (Killed by Cyborgs) *Future Trunks (Main character) *Future Bra (Not born becuase Vegeta was killed) *Future Tenshinhan ("Somehow" survived) *Future Piccolo ("Somehow" survived) *Future Kurilin (Killed by Lazuli) *Future Yamcha (Killed by Cyborgs) *Future Marron (Kurilin was killed by Lazuli and Lazuli was killed by Gohan, therfore she wasn't born) *Future Videl (Saved by Gohan and Trunks) *Future Chi-Chi ("Somehow" survived) *Future Bulma ("Somehow" survived) *Future Mark (Absorbed by Cell) *Future Miguel (killed by somebody) *Future Eighter (The cyborgs spared him) *Future Raditz (Reborn killed by Gohan and Trunks) *Future Freeza (Killed by Goku) *Future King Cold (Killed by Goku) *Future #16 (Somehow survived) *Future Lapis (killed by Gohan) *Future Lazuli (killed by Gohan) *Future Cell (Killed by Future #16) *Future Buu (???) *Future Dabra (???) *Future Tullece (Reborn killed by Gohan and Trunks) Final credits *Prince *Evil Bardock *Evil Tullece *Evil Kakarotto *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Pan *Videl *Eigther *Number 16 *Goku *God *Mr. Popo *Piccolo *Tenshinhan *Lazuli *Lapis *Cell *Freeza *Narration Ending songs *chapters 1-2 - Kokoro no hane *chapters 3-4 - Loop *chapter 5 - Remix of Aoi kaze no hope Category:BH Ouji Category:Fan Fiction Category:Swearing Category:Gohan Category:Videl Category:Bardock Category:Pan Category:Drama Category:Raditz Category:Turles Category:Future Trunks Category:Stories Featuring Videl Category:Stories Featuring Pan Category:Stories Featuring Goten Category:Stories Featuring Future Trunks Category:Stories Featuring Gohan Category:Fan Fiction where Super is not canon